<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1942-rather dumb by Lidianbennett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109270">1942-rather dumb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidianbennett/pseuds/Lidianbennett'>Lidianbennett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My bucky/Nat fan fiction. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Black Widow - Fandom, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Natasha Romanoff - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, winter solider - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marvel Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidianbennett/pseuds/Lidianbennett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a tidbit of boys fighting over a lovely woman :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My bucky/Nat fan fiction. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1942-rather dumb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, had he just growled?<br/>
Steve tried to hide his smile with his hand. he'd just heard his best friend actually make feral animal noises at another man who had gotten a little too friendly with Natasha. Steve didn't doubt Tash could handle herself but watching Bucky throw the sergeant into the lake was amusing.<br/>
"so want to tell me what he did?" Steve asked smacking buck in the arm. Bucky scowled, cracking his knuckles.<br/>
"fucking arsehole, he was baiting me and I took it, but the way he hwas speaking about her and her, you know" Bucky gestured to his chest awkwardly.<br/>
Steve nodded understandingly, proud his friend defended the honour of Natasha.<br/>
"he knows she's mine any way, stupid arsehole needs to back off" Bucky muttered, walking up the rocky embankment.<br/>
"oh shit" Steve whispered. standing the hill, legs spread apart, arms crossed scowling was Natasha, her green eyes dark with fury.<br/>
all the colour from buckeyes face drained and he had no idea how to get out of this. she defiantly heard them. Steve tried to shuffle off to the side but one glare from Natasha had him rooted to the spot praying the hill would open up and eat him.<br/>
"ah hey Tash , how's it going?" Bucky asked meekly, a man of 6"2 trying to look small as possible and failing miserably.<br/>
natasha stormed towards him jabbing him in the chest with her fingers, glaring at him angrily. if he wasn't fearing for his life right now he would have tried to enjoy the fact this was the closest he'd been to her since they where held captive in the prison.<br/>
"where do you get off saying I'm yours?, im nobody's barnes and you best remember that or you will find yourself in the lake as well."<br/>
"he started it he said you had nice breasts for Christs sake" Natasha whirled around staring daggers at him.<br/>
"I know, that's why I got angry, he's defiantly right, but its rude to say and oh shit" busy replied his mistake as Natasha punched the wind out of him ,sending him sprawling onto the ground. Steve stood watching his two friends fight in the dirt hi hand over his face. oh Bucky sighed Steve you sure know your way with the ladies.<br/>
Natasha straddled him and punched him in the neck, Bucky started coughing, struggling to breath trying to protect his face at the same time.<br/>
"Tash please stop im sorry alright, im sorry! it didn't come out right I was just trying to do the right thing"<br/>
Bucky finally had her wrists in his hand. Natasha stopped trying to punch him, blowing her hair out of her face. she glared at him skeptically from her perch on his hips. Bucky suddenly aware of her every move and tried to focus on anything else but Natasha on top him.<br/>
"im sorry ok. I was just protecting your honour so to speak, your my friend and I look out for my friends" Bucky slowly released her Hand and she pushed off him, he was sad to see her go. she held out her hand to him, bucky smiled accepting the gesture, she pulled him to his feet.<br/>
"you're forgiven, but remember pull a stunt like that again and you and the lake become friends got it" bucky grinned, knowing full well she would make good on her threat. he watched her dust herself off, god she was beautiful. the moment he had met her he'd been head over heels for her. the young ex KGB agent of 18 who could kill a man with her finger, drive a nazi tank and lived through however many experiments and torture while still managing to perk the other prisoners up and for their entertainment beat the living shit of any of the guards that where stupid enough to get close to her.<br/>
Steve walked over to where bucky was massaging his neck.<br/>
"soo that went well"<br/>
"yeah no shit, well at least she didn't kill me" Bucky shrugged.<br/>
"your in love with her aren't you?" Steve asked quietly, bucky turned to him his mouth wide open.<br/>
"no I just care about her that's all, she's had so much happen to her and she's so young and... stop looking at me like that im not in love with her, I just like her." bucky grumbled.<br/>
"she's 19 and was a contracted killer buck, not a child and I know you guys have a bond after the prison we all see it. have you spoken to her about it?" asked Steve. they were walking back to camp, murmuring surrounding them, always there goes captain America he couldn't escape it what he found more amusing was they were whispering about bucky throwing the sergeant in the lake and him and Natasha fighting. Steve struggled not to laugh, he knew bucky would be in a world of trouble soon.<br/>
"no I haven't I wouldn't even know where to begin I just don't know how to talk to women anymore I have nothing in common with them anymore" bucky sighed.<br/>
"you and Natasha have things in common, you both have shared life experiences maybe you just need to talk to her besides the way that just went what could happen you go for a swim?!" Steve joked. bucky smirked at him.<br/>
"yor an idiot Steve"<br/>
"yeah but I can still talk to women" laughed Steve as he waved towards Peggy.<br/>
Bucky watched as his friend kissed Peggy. it made him happy to that see his best friend had finally found someone that loved him for who he is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>